


Chilled

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [23]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The charmed life on a space station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilled

Garak was hiding in bed when Julian came home.  
  
“Elim? Are you allright? I heard the environmental controls crashed while I was in the holosuite.”  
  
Julian smiled when he spotted the shivering bundle, giving a muffled response.  
  
“Chief O'Brien is an incompetent lout, who should be doing his job instead of playing games with you.”  
  
Tugging the blankets getting in, Julian chided mildly:  
  
“Come now, I know something that will warm you up.”  
  
“Nothing you can offer could possibly- oooohhh.”  
  
Julian smirked when his chilled mate cuddled closer.  
  
“You had a hot bath right before you came home.”  
  
“For you.”


End file.
